User talk:MintIceCream
Banned from ChatEdit Hey why did you ban me from chat???? Sorry for what I did?Or Moh hacked your account again? [http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/User:Angry_Hearts True Love's Kiss]will break any curse✵ 23:20, November 24, 2012 (UTC) WHY???Edit why is birdz banned from chat???? 904nyc904 (talk) 13:05, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ps why an I? banned from chat?????????????????????? ? ? 904nyc904 (talk) 22:28, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Please Im smart Edit Did you made Prudence’s bad dream story? no i made sue's bad dream. Just saying hi! Speedy Bubbles 06:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Speedy Bubbles Ye EditEdit Yeah Husky and Clover lover 15:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply to post on my talk page-EditEdit BORRAME MI CUENTA PORFAOR!!!!! Will you help me out? Burnapollo is locking pages! Talk to him using the name Secret 3!108.217.170.225 19:55, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Secret Why do you hate Peggy and Prudence when you liked them b4? Husky and Clover lover (talk) 07:42, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll report this to Radio and tell her to ban Mark, I'm going to undo the hate thing. Husky and Clover lover (talk) 11:53, July 21, 2012 (UTC) She got Blocked Due To The Fact Of Adding Fake Info. So Cassie Is Not In Leaderboard. umm you put an a in your "reply"... I only got assigned yesterday, so i have no idea. Oh and Radio only puts trust to those who have no record of fanficts. Sorry P&P, but it's up to Radio to decide. -Jyles911 --Admin-- Keep out or be Banned. (talk) 16:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Depends on Radio, so try hard ;) Keep out or be Banned. (talk) 17:08, July 24, 2012 (UTC) --Admin-- I'm sorry but i can't protect profile pages, there is an error if you try doing that :(. Keep out or be Banned. (talk) 17:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm not joking --Admin-- Why dontcha come in chat? i added it yesterday ;) Keep out or be Banned. (talk) 17:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) blocked and banned ;) he ain't gonna torture you anymore Keep out or be Banned. (talk) 17:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you make your art on DeviantArt? Husky and Clover lover (talk) 20:07, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey If You're Online Reply In My Talk And Lets Talk In The Chat (Louisfe (talk) 22:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC)) Surely I Know Him. He Got Blocked Due To Creating Fake Categories And Deleting Them Probably For A Badge. (Louisfe (talk) 22:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC)) About your Burgeria HD order EditEdit The sauce with an exclamation point is Awesome Sauce from Wingeria. - PapaLuis664, Flipline Forum member Hi LilyEditEdit Yeah, I'm still not sure if I can make you an admin, although you have learned and is trying hard, but I need to see more hard work :D Thank you for deleting what Mark wrote but please don't cause I gotta see that ok? Thanks! Burnapollo (talk) 17:00, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Why did you get blocked The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 15:30, October 24, 2012 (UTC)Read -Jyles911 --Admin-- Edit Peggy and Prudence Lover was banned because of her little brother, This is her new account. Do Not Ask Me or Radio to ban her. Keep out or be Banned. (talk) 00:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) --Admin-- Don't Swear! I'm only 10. King- Boo 08:43, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Please Read: I'm sorry for bullying you! 86.46.68.233 08:22, November 5, 2012 (UTC) A.ka King- boo HypoCrifte means an idiot. King- Boo 08:02, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello!Edit Hey. Do you wanna join my wiki? I have some editors, and I need more. The adress is fanpapalouiecustomers.wikia.com Angrybirdsrocks323 (talk) 15:03, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :PEdit So Much...Candy! Can you unban me, I apologize for being idiotic, And banning you. King- Boo 19:34, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Poll by TeamGlimmerCloveEdit Answer this! Pick A if you think PaPL is a good wiki friend Pick B if you are alright, think she's a good editor Pick C if you sometimes have rivalries but don't hate her. Pick D if you truely hate her and want her gone from the wiki. Leave your signatures and type the letter on her talk page below! :)TeamGlimmerClove (talk) 22:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC) A The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 15:03, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ProfileEdit Cleaned- Like A Boss!!!!!!!!!! 02:23, November 11, 2012 (UTC)-papl- Cool! You live in Lalaloopsy Land too?! If so you must have over 60 Lalaloopsies! Please reply on my page if you really do live in Lalaloopsy Land!Thelalaloopsygirl (talk) 18:22, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Thelalaloopsygirl (talk) 20:47, November 13, 2012 (UTC)No, I mean like I sometimes call Lalaloopsy Land Lala Land. So you must live in Lalaloopsy Land. If you want to know what Lalaloopsy is, go to my profile and click on Lalaloopsy land wiki.Thelalaloopsygirl (talk) 22:06, November 13, 2012 (UTC) What is wrong with you?!?!?! WHAT I you do wrong?!?!?!?!?!72.252.136.241 01:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Gallery vs. slideshowsEdit Woo224 (talk) 00:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC)woo224 I noticed you replaced some of galleries I placed with slideshows, and also removed some pictures that I think should be left there. Why is it that you like slideshows better than galleries? It bothers me a little... She's in a simpsons episode. Boo! Chat with me (Louisfe (talk) 13:23, November 21, 2012 (UTC)) im on chat (Louisfe (talk) 22:37, November 21, 2012 (UTC)) plz chat with me (Louisfe (talk) 22:40, November 21, 2012 (UTC)) papl? why r u not on chat? (Louisfe (talk) 23:11, November 21, 2012 (UTC)) me 2 (Louisfe (talk) 23:35, November 21, 2012 (UTC)) lets go to cassies wiki to evit tgc (Louisfe (talk) 23:41, November 21, 2012 (UTC)) ATTENTIONEdit I can be busy editing! Don't send repeated messages that are the same! ? PAPL? --chat moderator-- Stop entring and exiting teh chat! (Louisfe (talk) 23:08, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) ...Go To CassiesWiki. (Louisfe (talk) 23:54, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) No. King- Boo 13:14, November 24, 2012 (UTC) iT Was mohEdit Leader of The Boo's! 23:13, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ChatEdit Please unban me from chat, moh hacked uAngrybirdsrocks323 (talk) 18:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Wanna Chat? (Louisfe (talk) 20:30, November 26, 2012 (UTC)) Hey im on chat! (Louisfe (talk) 20:36, November 26, 2012 (UTC)) CuriousEdit did you ban me? if so, UN ban me plz:D thanks, birds323Angrybirdsrocks323 (talk) 21:55, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey!Edit I cropped a image off the Flipline Blog, U Could use it as an avatar Leader of The Boo's! 20:04, November 27, 2012 (UTC) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121127200358/fliplinestudios/images/5/59/PeggyCool.png?Added by King- Boo Im on chat! (Louisfe (talk) 21:42, November 28, 2012 (UTC)) PAPL please unban me frum chat, only 2 times i spammed, the other 2 times i came to spectate that RPG, so could you please unban me frum chatDawn14(talk) 03:00, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Dawn14 PAPLEdit Just so u know ur page might be a teensy smaller, this will be bacause, i am getting rid of Teamglimmerclove's bad comment here, again this is just so u know.Dawn14 (talk) 22:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Dawn14 Your welcomeDawn14 (talk) 23:02, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Dawn14 Huh?Edit Who did you said to block about fanfics, Me? Prudence Ain't Happy! (talk) 20:52, December 3, 2012 (UTC) spam?Edit how do i spam?Angrybirdsrocks323 (talk) 22:44, December 3, 2012 (UTC) SheeshEdit It was an opinion, Like Papasworld said, You're just gonna rage and swear at me on flipline forum Too bad. I left Forum. What happened to you Peggy and Prudence Fond, Who's your top 5. King- Boo Hmm...Edit The same thing happened to me, Because you edit categories and your user page, They don't count. Try and edit pages instead. P.S What rank are you in hotdoggeria? The Arrow Dog! (talk) 16:17, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Papl, y am i banned frum chat, i didnt even go to chat today, i know i used to spam, i changed now Dawn14 (talk) 16:33, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Dawn14 Chat wiz me (Louisfe (talk) 00:24, December 10, 2012 (UTC)) ATTENTION Edit Listen. Nevada is real. Matt and Tony said so on the forum. And if you don't believe her, go look closely in the Freezeria intro. ~Slendy 14:12, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, god! Why is she blocked The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 12:31, December 12, 2012 (UTC) YAY! Haihai There 13:40, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Wanna chat? King Boo (talk) 13:44, December 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm On Chat Haihai There (talk) 00:13, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat HAPPY CHRISTMAS/FELIZ NAVIDAD (talk) 00:45, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Budalla2012 (talk) 18:14, December 27, 2012 (UTC)You're an awesome drawer. How did you can do?Budalla2012 (talk) 18:14, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I WAS AFK WHY DID U BAN ME FORM CHAT???????!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DO U KEEP BANNING ME FROM CHAT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A wiki Contributor (s) I AM MINAMITSU! (talk) 13:54, December 31, 2012 (UTC) It;s not just the founder making people admins, even The Bad Ice Creams (admin on my wiki, not the founder) can change user rights. Havemeforty (talk) 16:58, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thelalaloopsygirl (talk) 01:34, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Because I am just too busy. Who disabled King-Boo and how old ws King-Boo?Budalla2012 (talk) 10:39, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Budalla2012Budalla2012 (talk) 10:39, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Y U mad at me The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 13:51, January 3, 2013 (UTC) uh You might want to apologize on the forum. People are comparing you to Mohammed. Papa Luis III (talk) 21:55, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Come to Dawn's wiki The stupid person say that other people are stupid. ~2nd Alien~ Can u Chat EVERDAY, I'M LAUNCHING LAZORZ (talk) 20:57, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Um, PaPL, I am on Chat The Toad (talk) 21:17, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok then Well you can start this off... Make it a blog please. Btw please clean your talk page, it's waaay to long. Keep out or be Banned. (talk) 22:29, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Don't Worry PaPL, It was put back. The Replies Below me and above me are misfortunate (talk) 23:49, January 15, 2013 (UTC) hi... NutellaGirl (talk) Chat with me! Everyday I'm Scaring wimps! ~ 'Coz I'm A Boo! 17:04, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay... Removed due to vandalism STOP HARASSING MY SON cleaned PaPL, that Sue drawing, is epic! God Bless Us All~But Hate On People Who Destroy the Wiki 23:54, January 26, 2013 (UTC)Dawn14 Chat Moderator How can i be a chat moderator?Budalla2012 (talk) 07:42, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Budalla2012 Dear Papl, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say all that stuff. If you still want Jyles to ban me, that's fine. I didn't realize what I did. Can we start off better? Chat with me Maddie Soo tired... -_- I need a rest..! 20:43, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Come back to chat Soo tired... -_- I need a rest..! 21:21, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Come to chat Soo tired... -_- I need a rest..! 19:08, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Why are you leaving? Soo tired... -_- I need a rest..! 21:04, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Adopted to this Wiki Hey Paplers I've put a request to adopt this wiki so now we just have to wait! :) Soon this wiki will grow. [[User:Angry Hearts|'Sibuna']][[User talk:Angry Hearts|'Fan Forever']] 18:32, February 1, 2013 (UTC) i'm on chat Luigi Who Plays for the Calypso Island Coconuts! 22:49, February 1, 2013 (UTC) So you copied my Background code, Eh? Luigi Who Plays for the Calypso Island Coconuts! 01:07, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Papl, go to chat Go Ravens! 18:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC)Dawn14 hi papl. are u with those mean forumers? Angry Birds#9'talk 22:31, February 3, 2013 (UTC) dont delete the umpire page. he is real, a minor person Angry Birds#9'talk 22:38, February 4, 2013 (UTC) at least! i renamed the umpire page Pineapple Relish, so i won't get caught!!! Angry BirdsTrying to clear spam'talk 11:57, February 5, 2013 (UTC) y were you saying, if i become adopter, it would turn into a massacre, look at Cassie's wiki, she has WAY too many admins, but its not a masscre! Koopa Troopa 00:58, February 6, 2013 (UTC)Dawn14 Well i would only put like, 3 admins (you, birdz, and Luis) Koopa Troopa 12:35, February 6, 2013 (UTC)Dawn14 Chat with me I love Throwing Fire!!! 20:36, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Why U change name? I love Throwing Fire!!! 22:22, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes,I am Alien Space ll ~~(MWG)~~ ??? MIC, I am suspicious about u. why am i annoying, just because i put lots of smileys. That is NOT 'spam. Plus, you are on the forums, and they trust u. Plus you bug me about admin rights on my wiki. you barely contribute, so sorry.'Angry BirdsTrying to clear spam'talk 01:23, February 9, 2013 (UTC) come back 2 chat! -birds323 Come back to chat The Rare Specie, The Ice Bro! 23:49, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Why? I wanna be a goomba not an ice cream The Basic Enemy.. The Goomba 21:28, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Unbanned I didn't even know I was banned, which was absolutely ridiculous. Thanks for unbanning though. Bereisgreat (Shout!) 17:56, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat with me The Basic Enemy.. The Goomba 20:54, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Protection I have changed your protection. Sorry about that. When someone gives you their heart, you have to be careful not to drop it. Whether you asked for it or not.Talk03:16,2/15/2013 NO! I am not Havemeforty. Havemeforty is my friend. I have one account, NicholasBBQ32. NicholasBBQ32 (talk) 18:05, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, PaPL, I'm not getting inactive, i am active, only, i don't go to chat sometimes. Yes Re:Bureaucrat No I'm no longer a bureaucrat, Trellar removed them all, even Radio's. When someone gives you their heart, you have to be careful not to drop it. Whether you asked for it or not.Talk23:15,2/23/2013 OK,I won’t trust him. ~~2nd Alien~~ No..... Why you say that? Piggy Peggy 16:37, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Help! PAPL, This is a Level 9 e-mail emergency. I went on my e-mail, and I found an email saying From : Nicholas Takas To : Nicholas Takas I clicked on it, and it was an advert for diet and I know only one suspect so far, the suspect is none other than....MADHAMMED EHATED!!!! Please block those IPs 2.88.98.87 and 94.96.45.24 (they are madhammed's IPs) Go to contribs Type in "2.88.98.87" on the show contribs for box Block that IP for 999 years (Reason : Moh) Then type "94.96.45.24" on the show contribs for box Block that IP for 999 years (Reason : Moh) NicholasBBQ32 (talk) 21:43, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I realised afterwards xD But... no matter :P (Is this how you reply to things like this?)